No Longer Invisible
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: The coldest human alive, Jack Frost. The Invisible Girl, Rapunzel Corona. Born to live in a part of the world where no one is normal, where people were born with abilities. You either get a blessing or a curse. Rapunzel thinks having the ability to turn invisible is a blessing; turning herself invisible before other do, but Jack won't let her. JACKUNZEL.
1. Chapter 1

**"The positive thinker sees the ****_invisible, _****feels the ****_intangible _****and achieves the ****_impossible._****"**

* * *

Many of them.. so many of them like that. One eighth of human population to be exact. Born with such power, such strength that would cause destruction if it were not controlled. Schools, places specially designed for them; _too many. _Separated from the normal ones with no power.

There were different people with different abilities; you have the ones who could make you have nightmares- they _know_ your biggest fears- once the black sand has made contact with your dream. Yet there were others who made you have beautiful dreams, magical golden sand that formed out of nowhere at the base of their palm. Then there is the ones who could show you that a personal object had visuals of memories, to remind them how they came to be; to remind them what was important. Yes, this is an ability. This ability, too, can get out of hand, the human mind can be exposed to such a dark past they nearly forgotten, making the viewer have the same intention they had at first involving their power; a thing that could lead to danger, destruction. There are others who filled you with wonder like no one else could, too much of it would cause you to be the one who rules the planet in the end of the story. The ones who gave you hope, the ones who controlled wind, others that controlled snow, climate, almost anything. Then there was the guy who could not French kiss his girlfriend due to the exposed toxic at the tip and base of his tongue. _So many of them.._

Rarely was there ever a person with more than one power; forget about more than two, _highly_ impossible. The queen of the island, boy, you would not want to use your powers for stupid reasons; such as attempting to take over the island. She has _the power _to take yours away until she felt like it, but of course she was _only _being fair. But sometimes, the emotion that you carried while in action would make it harder for her to take it, the emotions you feel has been proven of being stronger than your ability. _Queen Eleanor. _The only women ever to have the ability of being immortal, only because she knew very well how to rule.

And there goes Jackson Overland Frost, the coldest man alive only because he was the reason we had snow. _He controlled the climate. _A very well known young boy. If you tried, you could not miss him, you would know who he was because he was the _only _guy who had snow white hair like that and a pair of piercing blue eyes that would drag you into a spell that involved cold yet warm feelings.

Passing by 'the blues'- that is what they were called, the blues weren't so lucky. Their skin a light blue, yet they were not cold. Having a negative ability must have caused them to have a bad life- Jack Frost felt a twisting sensation that involved pity at the center of his chest. The Blues, could not be exposed to water; the touch or even the sight of water would cause them to flame. Burning their surroundings, highly dangerous. The only ability that was _**rarely **_ever in control. It was was a difficult topic to research. Rainy days were not their favorite; Queen Eleanor had a room specially made for them, they would stay their for months if the season brought rain constantly. Their life was tough.

Having powers was not always a good thing. _Its more like a curse than a power, _Jack thought numbly.

He greeted them, receiving polite ones in return. Luckily, the season was fall.

"Jack!" someone called from behind, rushing towards him.

Jack's face immediately broke into a smile, he lifted the little girl up groaning exaggeratedly, "Hey there, Emma."

Emma, Jack's little sister, one of the people who had the ability to give people beautiful dreams. Sandy, the boy with the golden hair, would always help Emma with her power, they were inseparable.

Jack carried her home, telling her how he froze the entire cafeteria that day almost getting caught- he controlled the cold climate and snow, that didn't mean others couldn't make a few frozen solid things, except his creations weren't solid but in the end the "frozen solid" kids joined in not making it seem like he was the only one. After all, he only wanted to have fun.

"How do they not notice you?" Emma laughed.

"Right?"

Walking home he did not notice a pair of emerald green eyes fixed on him. He did not notice the girl with waist long golden locks staring at him sitting in the garden they had just passed. She was invisible- literally. She could be visible whenever she wanted to, she rarely ever was, not very many people knew her for it.

_Pfft- that coincided 'snowman', _she thought. Snowman had always been a nickname she had given Jack Frost. _Thinking he could get away with just about anything._

Rapunzel Corona, the girl who had the power to be invisible. She thought it was a blessing; she made herself invisible before others did.

The thing was, that was not her _only _power.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter had older version of Hiccup! Enjoy! :)**

**"The measure of a man is not how much he suffers in the test, but how he comes out in the end." -Neal Shusterman.**

* * *

A knee length, black or gray dress with sleeves that reached down to their elbows, no collar, for the lady. And a white or green button up shirt with brown trousers, for the gentleman. The uniform for school; at the breast pocket neatly printed: _Scoffland High._

Today, was a highly unusual day for Jack Frost. It was fall, the season where all the leaves danced with the wind and his plants were starting to die in the front patio due to the lack of Sun. But once he came out the front door, he noticed the flowers looked fresh and well.. alive. His forehead wrinkled in confusion, and with a wave of his hand they were now heavily frosted with snow.

The minute class had started and everyone was seated, with the teacher writing something on the board, he noticed the door open slowly by an invisible force. He looked back to see if others had noticed it too, they didn't. The rush of wind had passed the side of his head, carrying the faintest scent of _ spring._

Hesitantly, he glanced at the back of the room, delicately taking a seat was a blonde with the most beautiful emerald green eyes, dress in a black knee length uniform dress. Hair braided to the side. Jack frantically turned looking forward, feeling his heart jump repeatedly through his chest.

_ Who is she?_

The teacher's loud voice had snapped him back to his senses, "According to the queen, we are to start the new quarter today. I assume you all well know what happens in the beginning of a new quarter?

Everyone knew the answer: quiz and a sample. No matter how bad the idea "quiz"seemed to the ordinary humans, these quizzes were different. These were based on your abilities, questions that went from easy to personal. To see where you stood with your power and how much help was required. And afterward, they'd take a small sample of your _ gift._  


Merida, a red head with curls lapping over her face shot a worried glance towards her friend as the papers were being passed out. Aw, poor Hiccup, he had been dreading for this day. His life was complicated, it was probably even worse than the life of the blues. Scales from a dark reptile danced across his nose ending to the side of it. The tip of his fingers covered in scales running down in a thin line at the base of his palm. Fifteen percent of his body in scales from a dragon.

Usually, your ability comes I'm six years after the day of your birth. Celebrating the event, Hiccup's parents had given him a pet, to which he had called: Toothless. Oh, how he loved him. However, his ability had come late; a week later, he began to grow scales. Well that's a start. _  
_

One evening, in the middle of a play date with Toothless, Hiccup had reached out to stroke him. But then the poor cat had fallen, dead.

"Mom!" He had cried, desperate.

And as went for an embrace, her heart had rotten and she too had fallen dead.

His touch was poisonous and deadly, it provided a silent death.

He had grown to live a life that no one wanted. "Hiccup.." Merida, whispered hesitantly.

He had grown since then, of course he has, he's eighteen! Merida thought to herself. His emerald green eyes said everything. He wasn't scared, he was terrified. A mind reader- Merida- knew almost everything. His eyes locked hers, she read, "Merida- I ca- I can't do this." She reached out to comfort him, to lay a hand on his shoulder, but before contact wad made he recoiled. A bewildered look was shot at her direction. What was she thinking?! He thought. All she could think of how much that hurt, and he knew that but it wasn't like he had wished to be cursed. "I'm sorry." His eyes whispered, sadly.

Turning to his head back to his desk, he picked up his pencil, unable to control his shaking hand. He took a deep breath and began writing.

First question: ** What is your ability?**

Easy but painful for Hiccup.

**What negatively do you hold?**

Every part of me, he thought to himself.

** How many people have you killed because of it?**

At that moment, Hiccup had tensed and his fingers became stiff unable to control his breathing.

* * *

The ends of her dress danced against her knees as she made her way towards the door. Jack wouldn't be surprised if she could walk on water; she was like a delicate flower. _ Who was she? _ it was what had asked himself multiple times.

On this island, almost everyone was well known. But how come she wasn't so familiar to Jack? She didn't look new either, she knew were she was going. He would've remembered her, or at least her appearance. But she was new to him, everything about her was different.

On the way home, he noticed she took the same route as he did. Okay, now the mystery was killing him. He began to realize that everyone knew everything about him but he knew very little of others, and nothing from her.

As she passed a house, she noticed flowers in the front patio wet and drooping. Frowning, she bent down and suddenly, her fingertips began to glow with a bright golden light. She lightly pressed the tip of her fingers to the grass, sending a light crawling toward the flowers. The light hesitantly hugged its stem, the light duplicated itself to reach the others, healing the flowers that Jack had frozen, bringing it back to life. From afar Jackson watched as she stood up and vanished. He repeatedly turned to see if he wasn't crazy, that it wasn't just him who had witnessed it.

A mysterious girl, who caused warm light to form at the tip of her fingers, and who could disappear.. possibly turn invisible?

Two abilities.

One girl.

"Rapunzel." The wind whispered.

* * *

**Special thanks to Guest, sorallellow, Floralrma Tylee, and CuriousHideyoshiTitan for reviewing. Thank you so much and don't forget to review!~**


End file.
